


When I First Saw You

by Rocketman23



Series: Poems From Down Below [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, Gen, poem, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a poem for when "Bendy" first saw Henry





	When I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> well hey there!  
> yes its another poem  
> are you ready to get spooked?

When i first saw you  
I didn't think much  
Except how much it hurt  
And i didn't understand  
Not at first  
How could i experience such a pain  
When having never met you  
Not really,  
Sure we had good times  
You helped me pull of my best pranks!  
And when you scratched ink onto paper  
You brought me to life in a way  
A small lovable child  
Full of hopes and dreams,  
But then you left

When i first saw you  
I had never experienced such a flurry of emotions  
Was i happy?  
Sad?  
No, none of those  
If truth be told,  
And that's a sinful thing to do down here,  
Then i suppose i felt anger  
You promise you would stay  
You would never stray  
Because this was like a home to you  
And we, your children  
Ever faithful  
Ever watchful 

When i first saw you  
I wanted to say so many things  
Just speak to you  
And laugh like we used to....

But when i first saw you  
You had changed  
I suppose i have too  
You were still the cautious man i knew  
But all the love and light had drained from you  
Leaving a fragile shell of want and despair  
You had reeked of fear and disgust  
And yet, your face said nothing 

When i first saw you  
I knew,  
That it was time to play,  
One last, little game

**Author's Note:**

> are you spooked?  
> cause im a lil spooked XD


End file.
